


we wrote a story in the fog of the windows that night

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Face Slapping, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, just putting it out there, kun calls xuxi puppy, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: kun wants to take someone apart. xuxi is more than willing to let him.





	we wrote a story in the fog of the windows that night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn. I have no excuse. I call yukhei, xuxi in this fic because I'm very fond of that name. This was betaed in that my friend looked it over for me and keysmashed at me, so I'm assuming it's fit to be published. 
> 
> warnings:  
> there's some degredation but it's not very heavy and there's some face slapping and xuxi calls kun 'sir' and kun calls xuxi 'puppy', just to be on the safe side.

usually, kun and xuxi are close enough that they match each other’s preference without having to say a word. some days, they don’t; some days they don’t feel the same, don’t want the same things. but this is not one of those days. kun comes home with heat thrumming under his veins, his fingers itching to do something,  _ anything.  _

 

he finds xuxi on the couch, hands clenching and unclenching on his sweats, the television on but kun can tell, with one look at his glazed eyes, he’s not absorbing a single word said. 

 

“i’m home,” kun says softly, toeing off his shoes, placing his bag on the table by the door. xuxi jerks his head around, eyes wide, and breaks into a sweet smile. he eagerly tugs kun down on the couch and presses a short but desperate kiss against his mouth. 

 

“how was your day?” xuxi asks, hands wandering up and down kun’s chest, restless. 

 

“if i told you, would you even listen in the state you’re in?” kun replies, reaching up to undo the top two buttons of his shirt, a smirk twitching across his face when he sees xuxi’s eyes drop to his collarbones, sees him bite his bottom lip. 

 

“i..i would,” xuxi breathes out distracted, tugging kun into his lap absentmindedly. “If you really wanted to talk about it, i would - i would listen.” 

 

kun laughs, straddling xuxi with ease. xuxi’s face presses into his chest, and he kisses wherever he can reach, fingers digging into kun’s waist. “you’re so gone puppy,” he says, sliding his fingers into xuxi’s hair and tugging his head back to meet his eyes. “aren’t you?”

 

xuxi nods slowly, never taking his eyes off kun. “please,” he swallows hard, “please, just-” he breaks off in a whine, subtly grinding up against kun. 

 

“use your words, puppy,” kun reminds him, indulging xuxi once for tonight. it’s not as if he won’t be holding the reins in a few moments anyway. 

 

“please  _ wreck me _ ,” xuxi begs already sounding broken and kun relishes the way he looks up at him, bottom lip puffy from how much he’s been biting it. 

 

“oh baby,” kun says, unable to stop affection bubbling up in him. “you’re so adorable like this.”

 

“does that mean you’ll do it?” xuxi asks, mischief lighting up in eyes, and kun taps on his nose. 

 

“i do what you want too often,” he says pretending to consider it, as if he hadn’t been thinking about xuxi spread out on the bed, broken and sobbing, begging for him, all the way back home. 

xuxi pouts up at him, but it vanishes the instant kun slides off his knees, standing and tugging at xuxi’s collar. “come on puppy.”

 

 

 

xuxi eagerly strips off his clothes, sitting on the bed, watching kun with wide eyes as he carefully unbuttons the cuffs of his sleeves and rolls them up slowly, one at a time. 

 

“you know the rules don’t you puppy?” kun asks, unbuckling his belt and sliding off, one loop at a time. 

 

“yes sir,” xuxi breathes, large hands tightening on his own thighs, just like kun trained him to. 

 

kun smiles. “good. get on your back. don’t say another word unless i ask you a question.” 

 

xuxi nods, and lays back, stretching his hands back until they hit the headboard. kun straddles him again, tying xuxi’s wrists to the headboard. “do you know your safeword?”

 

xuxi nods. “mango.” he says obediently, and kun sees his eyes losing focus, feels his muscles tense up under him. 

 

“good.” kun says and undoes the buttons on his shirt, until it hangs off him. he used to feel so self conscious of his body, especially when there was a whole xuxi around him, with his muscles and gorgeous smile. xuxi had helped a lot in helping him feel otherwise. “what was it you wanted puppy? hmm? wanted me to wreck you?”

 

xuxi nods, trembling as kun undoes his slacks. slides them off. leans over to look xuxi in his eyes as he stretches himself open. xuxi’s mouth falls open in desperation as kun leans down, close enough, just barely enough to brush against xuxi’s lips. “how many times?” he asks, the words more air than sound. 

 

“as many times as sir wants,” xuxi whimpers, trying to arch off the bed to meet his mouth, but kun slams him back down with one hand. 

 

“so giving, aren’t you?” kun mocks. “what a generous boy.” xuxi whines, and tries to arch up again but kun just sits back, settling against xuxi’s bare thighs, with a bored look. pulls his hand away from the bed and slaps xuxi hard across the cheek. xuxi moans brokenly, grinding his hips against kun. 

 

he finally, finally slides down on xuxi’s cock, and kun can’t help the gasp he lets out. even after a year together, he’s still always overwhelmed by the way xuxi fills him up. “fuck,” kun breathes out, scratching his fingers down xuxi’s chest. he rolls his head back, arching his back as he gets used to the stretch, and he can hear xuxi whimper louder and tug at the ties. 

 

“please let me touch, sir,  _ please _ .” xuxi gasps, and kun rolls his neck back down to stare down at him. 

 

“what was that?” he asks deadly. xuxi’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head. kun leans down to wrap his hand casually around xuxi’s neck. “what. was. that. xuxi?” he punctuates, tightening his grip just a little. 

 

“nothing sir!” xuxi rasps out. 

 

“what was the rule xuxi?” kun asks lifting himself up and dropping back down. he slaps him again, the crack resounding in the room. “what was my one rule, puppy? hmm?”

 

“no talking unless you said so,” xuxi says in a small voice. his hands tighten around the headboard, and kun traces the veins running down his arms with his eyes. he really does have the most gorgeous boyfriend ever. 

 

“i guess i won’t have the chance to do what you want anymore,” kun says faux regretfully. 

 

xuxi shakes his head harder, eyes filling with tears as kun slaps him again, palm stinging with the force. “what was that puppy?” kun asks, smirking, fucking himself down harder and xuxi sobs. “did you say something?” xuxi whines and thrusts his hips up, nearly unseating kun. “oh, i can’t understand you,” kun says, digging his nails into xuxi’s thighs behind him. “what a dumb puppy i have, can’t even speak properly. what’s the use of you then? hmm? just a useless cock, that’s all you are, aren’t you?” 

 

xuxi nods rapidly and kun raises his eyebrows. “really puppy? you want to be called dumb? want to be just a dumb fucktoy for me to use?” 

 

“yes sir!” xuxi whispers and kun’s endeared enough that he slaps him again. xuxi moans, eyes slipping shut.

 

“such a cute puppy,” kun says softly, cupping his hand to xuxi’s jaw. “shall i give you what you really want?” xuxi nods, tears slipping down his cheek in desperation and when kun looks up, his hands are red from where they’ve been clenching around the ties. he purses his lips and runs his hands lightly up xuxi’s arms and winds them around xuxi’s hands, massaging them. “let go baby,” kun urges. “you’re holding on too tightly.”

 

xuxi blinks at him with wet eyes, and lets his hands go. kun unties his wrists and carefully lets them drop down to the bed, rubbing the feeling back into them. “you should have said something if it was hurting you.” kun mutters, leaning down to kiss xuxi’s pout. 

 

“i’m- i’m fine sir.” xuxi says, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “can i get another kiss please?”

 

kun can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. he’d had a plan for tonight. a plan to hold xuxi down and wreck him until he couldn’t speak but it all fell apart under xuxi’s face. “yes, you may.” he says leaning down and kissing xuxi once, and again and again because he can’t pull himself away. “shall i let you make me come now puppy?” kun asks lowly.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/hyvckren)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)   
>  [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
